Dimension Transformation
by KeikoTakataxx12
Summary: ON HITAS: Seems Inuyasha and the gang have been pulled into the modern era! While Kagome shares an apartment with a pregnant neko and a half-demon cop, no one remembers what happened or that they are from the feudal era Only one knows. With a killer on the loose how will they get back to the past? (Will be revised upon completion. Centered around LunaraxSesshomaru's relationship)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

Hello everyone, seems I'm at it again with another story.

I'd like to encourage you to read through this and judge it yourself.

This time it seems the gang is in a pretty confusing predicament as they have all lost their memories and have been sent to a modern era. A blinding white light sends them into a void of confusion as they slowly piece together the memories of before they were thrust into the modern era. Will they regain their memories or will they fall into the void of the trap they've been set in? Sequel to 'The fight that brought them together'

-A clarifying piece of info for everyone. This story is loosely based around Sesshomaru and Lunara's relationship and such rather than Kagome and Inuyasha but I will still try to put a lot more effort into making it less of a one couple story.

I'd also like to acknowledge someone who is the reason I haven't stop the story due to lack of views and reviews. She's definitely the reason I keep trying to make it to the end of the story.

ChaoticDucky,

You're my best friend and beta reader for all the chapters that go into my story.

Also the inspiration for adding Lunara and Keiko to the story as original characters to place some part of ourselves into it.

I'm happy you always believed in me even if I thought my stories were bad.

You're amazing and I love you.

-KeikoTakataxx12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Kagome woke up from her nap refreshed and ready to take on the world. Only when she got up her roommates weren't home. Looking around she realized it was Wednesday. "Wait a minute.." She looked at the clock, "8:45!? I'm late!" She yelled stumbling out of bed and grabbing her cell phone.

Dialing her friend Keiko's number and putting it to her ear while she hopped around trying to get her pants on. After a few rings she heard the phone being answered. "Hello, Keiko Crescent speaking."

She paused, "Kagome I left class to answer my phone I thought it was Lunara! Don't scare me like that!"

Kagome sighed, 'Figures she'd worry about her sister being as she's pregnant.' Kagome listened to Keiko freaking out, "Keiko, Shut up for a second!"

Keiko became quiet while Kagome thought for a moment, "Keiko can you get my homework for me? I don't think I'll make it today, I already slept in and I don't want to be late." Keiko sighed, "I'm sorry. Lunara meant to wake you up but she was sleepy as usual due to being pregnant. But I will get your homework. Can you at least go buy the stuff we need for dinner? Lunara had a craving for soup."

Kagome smirked, 'Go Lunara for craving something I wanted.' She chuckled, "Ya I will. Are we expecting any unannounced guests? Like say, Inuyasha?" Keiko huffed, "No. His brother and Lunara aren't friendly remember?" Kagome sighed, "I knew he wouldn't be coming. Hopefully his brother and Lunara can get along soon."

There was a pause before Keiko continued, "Ya well, she's a moody pregnant woman. I can't guarantee that they'll get along." Kagome sighed heavily again, "Alright, I have to call my mom and see when she needs me to come get Kalu. I'll see you guys when you get home." She hung up the phone and looked around her room at the toys all over the floor, Kalu definitely had enough toys for when she was big enough to play with them.

"Well at least I have help being a 17 almost 18 year old mother." She mumbled as she dialed her mother's number. A few rings later and she heard her daughter crying, "Hi Kagome!" Sota said as he picked up the phone. "Where's mom and why is Kalu crying?" He went silent for a moment, "Well I might have... accidentally.." Kagome glared at the phone. "Well Sota?" Kagome said as she began walking towards her door, "I'm on my way." She hung up.

Meanwhile Lunara walked into the classroom where Keiko was, she waddled to her desk and slapped her hand on it, "Keiko, I need to go home!" She looked at Lunara and sighed, "LuLu, you aren't even big enough to be waddling." Lunara sighed, "I know. Anyways take me home." She said as she watched Keiko continuing to type up her homework.

After a few moments Keiko stretched, "Lu, I love you but if I don't finish this I'll fail the class." She stated as she started putting her laptop in her bag. Lunara looked at her and smiled, "Can we possibly get some sushi on the way?" She said as she made her cute face.

Keiko sighed, "You know the doctor said you can't have sushi. No matter how much you crave it." Lunara's eyes started to tear up, "But Keiko... The baby really wants it.." She said walking towards the door. Keiko ignored her and opened the door walking towards the stairs. The entire way to the car Lunara cried cause she wasn't getting sushi.

Keiko opened the car door for her before getting into the driver seat, putting the key in the ignition, "Lu how about we go get some cake?" It was silent for a few moments before Lunara turned and looked at her with the joy of happiness on her face, "YES PLEASE!" She yelled bouncing in her seat.

'Wow I wouldn't wanna see her bouncing in my car in 6 months.. And to think she's only 2 months pregnant.' She looked at Lunara and pulled out of the parking space.

As they drove through the parking lot they saw the infamous Sesshomaru getting into his car. "Keiko stop for a minute." She said rolling down her window. She looked at Lunara confused and did as she asked. Stopping near Sesshomaru Lunara produced a fire ball in her hand, "Hey Sesshomaru!" He looked over at her and before she could throw her fire ball Keiko rolled up her window and drove away.

"LuLu! You can't set the ice lord on fire! I don't even know why you don't get along with him." Lunara sighed and sulked in her seat, "Keiko he's a jerk!" They rode in silence until they got to a bakery owned by Kaede.

Walking in the door they were greeted by a smiling face, "Welcome! I see my very favorite loyal customers! What can I get you today ladies? The usual strawberry?" Lunara looked for a moment before she spoke, "No I think we'll be getting something different this time! Maybe red velvet Keiko?" She looked at her sister and smiled.

Keiko thought for a moment before nodding and pulling her wallet out. The lady stopped her, "No need, it's on the house today for the tiny bundle in your sister's stomach!" With a smile she went to get their cake.

They went and sat at a table, both sighing in unison. "Kagome is probably getting Kalu since it's a holiday. It makes me sad that we don't get to see her every day." Lunara said as she looked at her stomach. "Well just remember demon pregnancies only last 7 months rather than 9 since they doctor said your baby was full demon so you'll have a baby in no time at all, I'll have to clock in more hours at work to afford things for you since you can't work." Keiko stated as she looked out the window.

Lunara looked at her and noticed she was stressed, "Keiko. Thank you." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

Keiko nodded when her phone rang, she looked at it and flipped it open, "Hello Kagome." Lunara looked at her as she just nodded along with what Kagome was saying. She sighed, "Alright well we're getting cake then we'll be home. Are you sure you want him there for dinner?"

Lunara scrunched her face and looked at her sister as she said a few more things and hung up. She looked at Keiko, "Who is there?" Keiko waved her hand, "Inuyasha is there, he wanted to see Kalu. He loves that little girl like she was his own child. Sometimes I swear she is." Lunara rubbed her head, "Come to think of it they do look alike in so many ways. Same ears and same eyes. Maybe there is something Kagome isn't telling us?"

They sat and when their cake arrived Lunara looked like she was in heaven. Finishing their cake they left, leaving some money on the counter for the lady.

Once they were home Keiko walked up the stairs, opened the door and paused. Lunara was stopped when she rammed into her. "Keiko?" She tried to look around but Keiko just blocked the way. "Is there something wrong Ms. Crescent?" Said a monotone voice from the kitchen. "Oh no I don't think so!" Lunara pushed Keiko out of the way and stomped into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru standing.

Kagome ran in with Kalu, "Lu I'm so sorry! He came with Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked in and paused hoping Lunara wouldn't see him. She clenched her fists together and sighed, "Alright, it's only one meal. Not the end of the world."

She looked at Kagome, "I'll be in my room. Let me know when it's time to eat." With that she stomped down the hallway and slammed her door shut. Keiko finally came to when she heard the slam, she looked around and sighed, "Sorry Sesshomaru, she's a cranky pregnant woman." Sesshomaru nodded, "So I've noticed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lunara and Kagome walked down the stairs towards Keiko's car. "LuLu, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think they'd stay the entire night. Honestly I'm really sorry.." Lunara just shrugged as she got into the car, "It's fine Kagome. Just please warn me ahead of time so I'm not tripping over a sleeping Inuyasha. I didn't like almost plummeting to my own demise."

Kagome nodded and got in the back and looked at Keiko, "Well we're ready. Let's go see Lunara's baby on a screen! Ah I love demon pregnancies. They go by so fast and we get to see what is going on!"

Lunara shrugged, 'I still don't know how I feel about it but I'm glad someone is enjoying it as much as I am.' Keiko nodded, "Oh Kagome, Inuyasha said he was going to come back when we we're done." Lunara sighed and they were off to see the doctor.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shifting through some of their old stuff in a storage unit of their father's stuff. Inuyasha pulled a box out of the corner of the unit and sighed, "There is so much stuff, are you sure the box of books is in here?" He said tossing the box to the side, picking up another one. Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes. I am sure it is in here. I pay attention to things that go into the unit unlike you who just tosses items in here." Inuyasha huffed and looked around. As he walked towards the door he looked at a box sitting next to a rocking chair.

"Hey Sesshomaru? I think I found it." He said opening the box to find books in it. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder setting the box he had down.

"Yup, that's the box. Let me see it." He said as he strolled over to where Inuyasha was. They put the box on top of another box and looked in it. Sesshomaru moved books around until he found a journal. Looking at the leather bound book he smirked. "Well I got what I came for, when are you going back to Kagome's?" Inuyasha looked at his brother and back at the book.

"Later after Lunara's doctors appointment. What is that book?" He tried to read the cover but failed miserably at it. Sesshomaru walked out of the unit and smiled, "A present."

* * *

Lunara sat uncomfortably on the table at the doctors office, patiently waiting for the doctor to come do a sonogram. She insisted that Kagome and Keiko wait outside since she didn't want them to see anything that might make them both uncomfortable.

The doctor knocked before walking in, making sure she was decent before hand, "Well hello there Lunara. How are you faring?" Lunara looked at him and smiled, "I'm great, other than the bulge I'm starting to gain." Her doctor smiled and looked over her chart, "Well I see you're here for a sonogram, let's get to it so you can see that baby of yours." He stated with a smile.

Lunara watched him as he called a nurse in to get a sonogram done, while the doctor prepared her for it she felt uncomfortable to know when she got home Inuyasha would be there, 'It's like a never ending presence. Why can't he just leave my apartment already. His brother is always with him too! But I can't help but feel a weird connection to Sesshomaru, it's throwing my powers off." She looked for a moment and sighed laying down. "Alright, this will be kind of cold." He said squirting some of the jelly on her stomach. She shivered a bit before collecting herself as he pressed a want on her stomach.

Looking through the grainy image she spotted a little bubble. "Alright miss, here is the babies head." He said pointing to a little bubble, but as he did he stopped for a second. Looking over he gasped, "So Lunara. I found something interesting." He said continuing to look at the screen.

Lunara freaked out a bit, looking at the screen, "What is it? Is my baby okay?" She said flailing her arms around. The doctor sighed, "Lunara it's fine, I just learned you are having twins." He said pointing at the multitude of 10 bubbles on the screen. "Each of them has a tail. So obviously this will be a short pregnancy." He said taking the wand away from her stomach, wiping the gel from her stomach and handing her a book from the counter. She looked at it and smiled, "Can I leave now?" She asked looking at the book.

He smiles and pushed a picture into the book. "Yup, you're free to leave. I'll see you in 6 months." With a smile he opened the door for her. Lunara walked out and saw Kagome looking down the hall in anticipation. Keiko watched from outside and smiled when Lunara came out jumping up and down in joy. "Well LuLu? How is the little bundle?" Kagome smirked, "Keiko I think you mean the little bundles."

Keiko looked lost for a moment before Lunara shoved a photo in her face, "I'm having twins!" She said and squealed after her sentence. Keiko covered her ears, 'I'm sure she just gave me 4 years of ear damage.' but looking at her smiled, "I'm happy for you LuLu. Are we ready to go home then?" Lunara and Kagome nodded, walking towards the car in happy skips. Keiko just smiled, pulling the keys from her pocket getting in the car and starting it.

Lunara looked at Keiko and sighed, "Keiko I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat before you have to go to work please?" She asked looking at her with wide eyes. Keiko looked over and back towards the road, "LuLu you know I can't deny anything you ask for." Lunara squealed again as they went to the bakery where they go at least one a day.

After they got cake and ate they headed home, "Well I have to be to work at 6 and it's 3:45. I am going to take a small nap then I'll be going." Keiko said as they walked up the stairs. Pulling out her keys she went to unlock the door but heard noises inside. Turning the knob she was greeted with Inuyasha on the floor.

Kagome looked over Keiko's shoulder, "Uhm. Inuyasha?" He looked at her with a 'Please don't ask' look as he got up and rubbed his head. They walked in to see Sesshomaru sitting in the dinning room. Lunara walked over to Inuyasha and sighed, "So, Kalu is asleep?"

Inuyasha nodded, "How is your baby?" Lunara's face lit up like Christmas, "I thought you'd never ask!" She said shuffling through her bag pulling out the sonogram photo, "I'm having twins!" She yelled in excitement as she shoved the picture into his face. He huffed and took the picture from her, "Whoa! They both have tails? Sweet!" He said cooing at the picture and looking at Kagome who was heading to the room he had put Kalu down for a nap in.

Keiko retreated to her room to nap for a moment. Leaving Lunara alone in the same room as Sesshomaru. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "So you're having twins?" He said without looking at her. She broke from her concentrated stare and looked at him. "Uhm, yeah." She said shuffling to the table and sitting across from him.

She looked at him carefully and realized he had a book under his arm. "What's that Sesshomaru?" She asked looking for a reaction but got nothing. He pushed the book towards her, "It's a journal of my mother's experience with pregnancy. You said you didn't know the father right? So this will give you a semi idea of what is going to happen." He said as he got up from the table and walked to the fridge.

Lunara looked at the book with a curiosity before picking it up. She was a real sucker for books and this journal was a leather bound glory like an antique. Sesshomaru just skimmed through the fridge before pulling the orange juice out and chugging the rest of it, Setting the empty container back into the fridge closing the door. Lunara looks up and sighs, "Sesshomaru, can you hand me a glass? I can't put my arms above my head." She asks walking to the fridge.

Sesshomaru nods pulling a glass out, watching Lunara pull the orange juice out. Before he could blink he feels her aura rising and pushing against him. "Oh. My. God." Sesshomaru looks at her and starts frowning. "Sesshomaru.." She says looking at the container. He backs up a bit, "Yes?" Her aura keeps pushing against him "Did you drink the last of the orange juice...?" He cleared his throat and nodded, "Sesshomaru. I will kill you!"

She yells as she throws the container at his face. "That was the one thing I wanted!" She says stomping off to the bathroom with Sesshomaru right behind her. His tails goes to wrap around her until he feels an excruciating pain on his tail. Looking at his tail he realizes it's stuck in the door. Knocking on the door, "Lunara.. My tail is stuck in the door. Will you please open it?" He turns the knob but it's locked. After a few moments of silence he hears the water running. Knocking again, "What do you want Sesshomaru!" He hesitates to answer, "My tail. It's stuck." He says again as he wiggles the end of it.

Lunara looks over from the bathtub at the tail. She smirks, "Well Sesshomaru, I'm taking a nice. Long. Relaxing bubble bath. You'll have to wait." She says while she starts shaving her legs. He sighs and plops down on the ground in front of the door. Inuyasha walks in from Kagome's room to witness Sesshomaru's tail being stuck in the door. Cautiously looking at him, "Uh, Sesshomaru? What happened?"

He looks at his brother with a 'Please don't ask' look on his face as he growls a bit. Inuyasha backs up a bit and goes back in Kagome's room, locking the door behind him. Sesshomaru thinks to himself for a bit, 'What is with these people and locking doors!?'

"Well it's 4:43 I mean how long can she be in a bubble bath?" He says as he pulls out his phone.

An hour passes by before Keiko emerges from her bedroom in her work uniform with her hair in a small bun. She yawns a bit and walks towards the bathroom to see Sesshomaru sitting on the ground. She just stares for a bit before she approaches him, "Get your tail stuck in the door?" He just nods and continues looking at his phone.

She sighs a bit before getting up and walking towards the door, "Sesshomaru. If she's taking a bubble bath she'll be in there a while. 2 to 3 hours at most. Try texting her. She probably fell asleep in the bath. It's quite relaxing." She says as she walks out the door with car keys in hand.

Heeding her advice he scrolls through his contacts until he reaches Lunara's number. Pulling up the text page he texts her and listens at the door hearing a ding and the swish of water. Lunara opens the text and reads it:

 **Sesshomaru: Lunara, will you please let my tail free? You didn't need the orange juice anyways. It will only make you bigger.**

Upon reading this message Lunara's aura skyrocketed.

Pushing through out the whole apartment enough to make Inuyasha fall off Kagome's chair. "Sesshomaru!" She yells and makes him wince. Hearing stomping and the click of the lock she slammed the door open. "Did you just call me fat!?" She said as a crescent moon appeared on the crook of her neck before disappearing. Sesshomaru looked at her and questioned the mark that appeared on her neck. "What?" Sesshomaru asked standing up. "Let's get this straight ice prick, I'm only pudgy cause I'm pregnant!"

She says as she glares at him, towel barley covering her newly formed stomach. Before she exits the bathroom he stares at her body, "Lunara.. you're chest is bothersome." He says scrolling through his phone again. She stares at him, with an anger greater than she can describe. She walks back into the bathroom, pulling the shower rod off the wall. She walks back out, "Hey Sesshomaru?" He looks up at her before being clocked in the face with a metal stick, "Stay away from me!" She yells stomping to her room and closing the door.

Kagome walks out after hearing the problems outside, "Uh Sesshomaru. You're gonna be mad." She says looking at the rod on the floor. He looks up at her and nods. "Sesshomaru. You have to pay to replace that." She says as she quickly closes her door before he starts screaming and punches a hole in the wall.

Listening to the silence for a few moments before hearing Lunara yell from her room, "You have to pay for that too you jerk!" Sesshomaru covers his face with frustration and walks out the apartment to his car before driving away to keep himself from being hit again. As he's driving he thinks through the events of earlier and back to the crescent moon on Lunara's forehead. 'I've seen that somewhere before but where..' He looks to his passenger seat where his phone lights up with a text from Inuyasha:

 **Halfwit sibling: You know, you didn't have to call her fat. She's emotional.**

 **Sesshomaru: I didn't mean it to come out like that!**

He never got a reply back but he still felt bad at how it sounded.

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Lunara was sitting in her room scrolling through her emails on her laptop when she noticed an email from the very popular art museum. She looked at it for a while before opening it and was shocked at it's contents:

 _Dear Miss Crescent,_

 _It is upon our pleasure to employ you to play the koto during our winter wonderland show case at the Tokyo Playroom Gallery being held on December 19 at 6:00 pm. Please dress in only holiday coordinated clothing and arrive promptly at 4:45 pm for further assistance in when you will be performing. You are allowed to bring one guest. Please feel free to give us a call or send an Email to accept or if you have any further questions. We hope to see you there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sakura Tatoshi_

Lunara looked over the email four more times before she realized what it meant, she started screaming and bouncing on her bed, "Oh my god I can't believe this! I'm so happy!" She stopped bouncing when she realized Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in the door way in their pajamas. "Lu, it's midnight, Inuyasha has work in the morning.." Kagome said wiping her face.

Lunara looked at her and sighed, "Kagome. I don't care. I'm in a happy mood. Where is Sesshomaru, I want orange juice and he's the only one with a car." Kagome waddled back to her room half asleep but Inuyasha just stood there, "He left, I don't know where he went. Text him." With that he closed Lunara's door and went back to bed.

Lunara sighed and picked up her phone before dialing Sesshomaru's number. It rang 3 times before he answered, "Hello. Sesshomaru speaking." Lunara sighed, "Sesshomaru, it's Lunara. Can you pick up some orange juice? I really want some."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at the fact that she had called him. Thinking for a moment he nodded, "Ya I can." Lunara looked at her phone and made a sound before hanging up. Sesshomaru just looked at his phone for a moment before throwing it into the passenger seat and driving to the nearest store. 'This is going to be a long night.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was about 4:30 in the morning when Keiko had pulled into the parking space of their apartment complex from work. She sat in the car for a few minutes dreading the amount of testosterone that will come in the apartment before dragging herself up the stairs. She knew Lunara would probably still be awake when she got into the apartment.

Digging her keys from her pocket she unlocked the door and opened it. Listening for a few moments and determined everyone was asleep. Sighing she turned the light on in the hallway to show an enormous hole in the wall. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "It's too early for this. I'm going to bed." She said grabbing a picture frame, covering the hole and shuffling her feet towards her room noticing that Sesshomaru was asleep on the couch. She slammed the door to her bedroom, flopped on the bed without taking her work clothes off and fell asleep.

At about 6:45 in the morning Kalu was awake, waking Inuyasha up before Kagome had time to react. Inuyasha carried her around the apartment to calm her down and get her back to sleep before Keiko ran to her door and opened it grabbing the child from Inuyasha, running back to her room and slamming the door shut.

After about 5 minutes she walked back out and handed Inuyasha Kalu, "Now go back in that room and don't make another sound until 6 tonight. I have work tonight and I've only slept 2 hours. You don't want an angry woman!" She yelled slamming her door and locking it.

Inuyasha stares at Keiko's door and Lunara opens her door, "What's going on?" Inuyasha looks at her and then looks away. Lunara sighs, "You woke up Keiko didn't you?" He nodded and opened Kagome's door before he entered it. "I didn't mean to, Kalu was awake." Lunara looked at him, "So you were met with a very groggy and sleepy Keiko who almost tore your head off?" He nodded and closed Kagome's door behind him.

Lunara walked out into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She decided since she was up she'd watch some tv. Walking into the living room to see Sesshomaru asleep on the couch, no blanket. Being nice Lunara covered him with a blanket and went back to her room. Once the door clicked closed Sesshomaru looked up and smirked a bit before rolling over.

A few hours later, 8:30 am, Kalu and Kagome were shuffling about in the kitchen with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sat at the table with a cup of coffee reading the morning paper while Lunara sat on the couch reading through the journal Sesshomaru had given her. Everyone tried to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't wake Keiko, Lunara looked up from the book to see Sesshomaru staring at her but then he looked away.

Lunara cocked her head to the side and sighed, 'The least he can do it not act like he wasn't looking at me.' All of a sudden Inuyasha dropped a glass on the counter, causing a loud sound of the scattering shards of glass.

Everyone froze, getting up they all walked to the end of the hallway and stared down it at the girls door. Waiting for her to come out angry. A few moments went by before they realized they wouldn't have to feel her wrath today. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing.

Inuyasha finished his breakfast, lightly placing a kiss on Kalu's cheek then Kagome's before shuffling out of the apartment in his work uniform. "Man, I hate mechanics." Lunara said as she referred to Inuyasha after he left. Kagome laughed a bit, "It's only because Inuyasha wouldn't give you a discount at the garage he works at. He can't help it he doesn't even give me a discount and I'm the girlfriend."

Sesshomaru tried his hardest to ignore the bickering between the woman, 'I hate having to work during the holiday. I thought when I started college this wouldn't be so bothersome with the schedule.' He thought to himself as he finished the rest of his coffee. He got up and shuffled to the kitchen setting his cup in the sink and straightening his suit.

Lunara looked at him and sighed, "Do you all have to go to work? I'll be here all alone. I don't like being alone.." Kagome looked at her while she was fixing Kalu's outfit, "Keiko is here." Sesshomaru nodded. "She's asleep. Plus she's been working a case for the last 3 weeks and I don't know how much longer it's going to be before she won't have to work nights." Sesshomaru looked at her and Kagome before looking at his watch. "I only work a few hours today, I can come back if you'd like." He said as he walked to the door.

Lunara just nodded and walked towards her room with a book in her hands. Kagome and Sesshomaru heard the door close before walking out of the apartment. "You won't mind staying the night with her would you Sesshomaru?"

He looked at Kagome and nodded. "Good cause Inuyasha and I are going to my moms for the next week and Keiko might have the next few days off if the chief will allow it." Sesshomaru just nodded and walked away towards his car while Kagome walked towards the bus stop with Kalu. Sesshomaru stopped for a second before he got into his car to look up at the apartment and focused his hearing on Lunara. He heard the shuffling of pages and the sound of yawns, she hadn't slept all night.

"I'm sure she'll be fine for a few hours at most." He mumbled to himself before he got into his car.

 _TO INUYASHA_

Kagome had just finished her shift at the restaurant and walked into the car garage Inuyasha worked at with Kalu in tow. She looked around before spotting him under the hood of a car working on the engine. "Inuyasha!" She yells as she skips towards him and before he can look at her she jumps on his back. "Whatcha doing Inuyasha?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

He grunted a bit before backing away from the car, "Rebuilding this engine. I have to pull it out at least before I can leave okay? So can you give me like ten minutes?" Kagome looked at him and smiled a bit, "Sure."

She looked over his shoulder again and jumped off his back, plopping down in a nearby chair. After a few moments of silence Kagome started tapping her feet while she hummed to keep Kalu asleep.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound and caused him to drop a wrench on his foot, "God damnit Kagome! Stop. Please.. Just stop tapping your feet!" He said pushing the engine away on a dolly. Kagome snickered a bit and started tapping her feet more. "Okay we can go! Jeez." He said grabbing his coat.

As they were walking out they ran into some very familiar faces, "Oh, look it's Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango yelled running up to them, leaving her husband Miroku behind to tend to the screaming children that wanted ice cream.

"Oh hey Sango." Kagome said pushing Kalu up in her stroller, "How are you?" Inuyasha looked back at Miroku and decided to walk over to him. "I'm fine! How are you Kalu?" She smiled at the sleeping baby before turning back to Kagome. Kagome just giggled. Inuyasha walked beside Miroku, "Hey Miroku, I need a favor." He said in a low whisper. Miroku looked at him and nodded, "Well Miroku you see.. I don't know what to get Kagome for Christmas."

"Oh! Well my dear friend, let me let you in on a secret."He said pulling his ears towards his mouth.

"Women. Like. Shinny. Things." He said in a low whisper. "Perhaps you should ask Miss Kagome to marry you?" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at the man with a open mouth, "What? Why would I do that?" Miroku looked at her and then back to him. "Isn't it obvious? She loves you." He said pointing at Kagome with a sinister smile. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and back to Kagome, "I have to think about this.." He said as they walked towards the girls.

'I'll really have to think about this.' "Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome called to him waving her hands in front of his face. But he ignored her and just walked towards the car. "What's crawled up his pants. Jeez. I guess I'm leaving Sango. Call you later!" She said pushing Kalu towards the car. Sango just watched in aw, "Miroku, I don't remember our children when they were that small. Maybe I'm just a little forgetful." She said walking away.

Miroku just nodded, "Neither do I but they are so cute!" He said rubbing his face against his daughters face while he patted the others head as they walked behind Sango.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk looking over the documents that needed to be filed before Christmas eve due to it being the end of the quarter and the year. As he was looking through them he noticed he hadn't heard from anyone all day. Thinking about it he decided to text Lunara and see if she wanted anything since he'd be off work soon. He pulled his phone out and looked to his messages for Lunara's conversation.

 **Sesshomaru: Hey, Do you want anything when I'm on my way back?**

He sent the message and waited patiently for her to text back knowing she was probably busy doing whatever pregnant women do. After a few silent moments his phone made a 'ding' sound. Fishing his phone out he opened it.

 **Lunara: Yeah, I'd really like some red velvet cake. Maybe some peppermint tea. Also some sugar cookies.**

He read the message and sighed, "This woman eats a lot but it is to be expected I suppose." He was typing when he got another message that worried him.

 **Lunara: Sesshomaru when are you going to be coming exactly? Keiko left for work a few hours ago and I keep hearing weird sounds around the apartment..**

He looked at the clock and realized it was time to go anyways.

 **Sesshomaru: I'm on my way. We'll go get what you want together. Be there in 5.**

Sesshomaru's inner beast was getting angry knowing Lunara was upset but he didn't understand why, she wasn't anyone important to him but the beast still got mad. He didn't bother going to the elevator and just jumped out the window onto the sidewalk.

People passing by on a normal basis weren't phased by it but new people sort of caused a new wave of panic. He just shrugged at the woman screaming and walked to his car. He didn't obey any of the speed limits as he decided to play a game of speed racer with his car, pulling into the apartment complex with a minute to spare.

He didn't bother locking his car, he just got out and jogged up the stairs to the apartment that was now occupied by neko with some muffled music plus a very unusual aura that was manifesting. As he got to the top of the stairs he noticed the door wasn't locked. 'Hm, maybe she forgot to lock it.' He thought as he pushed it open only to hear the music that was muffled destroying his hearing and realize the aura had disappeared before he walked in the door, 'How strange, what was that aura?' he asked himself.

As he walked in he heard a muffled singing on top of the music, raising a brow he ventured towards the singing to realize it was coming from Lunara's room. Swallowing the lump in his throat he pushed the door open and examined the sight in front of him.

Lunara was in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra, dancing around with the vacuum while singing to some odd music he didn't even know how to name it. "Oh how I wish I wasn't left home alone to dance by myself. I miss everyone.." She said as she slumped down the wall before noticing Sesshomaru in the door way.

She just smiled and looked away. 'Well that was odd of her, she's never smiled at me.' He thought to himself as he made his way towards her.

"Well. Are you ready for that cake Lunara?" He asked holding out his hand to help her up. She just nodded and grabbed his hand.

She decided she didn't want to make a lot of effort to get dressed due to her morning sickness so she decided to just wear a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"Okay I'm ready Sesshomaru. Can we go to the same bakery me and Keiko go to?" She asked as they walked out the door. He just nodded his response opening the car door for her. She got in and he closed the door before going to the other side to get in. "Okay, let's go." He said as he started the car.

 _TO KEIKO_

"This is no good." She said looking at the wall in her office. It was covered in red strings and photos on a map. "Where did you go? You just disappeared off the face of the earth.." She said following a string from a few weeks ago to a push pin on top of a question mark.

She had little of her memories but she had a lot more than her friends. 'To be undoubtedly underestimated as a half demon was one thing but I refuse to let anyone think less of me for losing a serial killer. First I'm from the feudal era like all my friends and next we don't remember a thing? That's all I remember of it. I don't remember what happened. I just remember being in a tree with Lunara and a white light blinding us. Obviously a spell.' She thought to herself as she looked at a book on her desk.

Shaking her head she turns away back to the wall. "Where did this bastard of a serial killer go?" She said as she walked back to the beginning.

Before she could think there was a knock on her door, "Mrs. Crescent? There's a man here to see you about the serial killer case. Says he's from the FBI." She just nodded not looking away from the wall and waved her hand to let her assistant know to let him in. A tall man with a high pony tail walked in. He looked like he was a jerk but she didn't say anything.

She glared at him, "Koga." He glared back, "Keiko." It was silent for a few moments.

They both stared at the wall before Koga cleared his throat, "So. Still nothing leading to the killer's whereabouts? He just vanished?" Keiko looked at the wall and nodded, tracing her finger along a line, "We have where he'd dump the bodies in the same vicinity but never any closer than a mile apart. A total of 16 kills and then he vanishes. Nowhere near where we learned he tortures them nor where he was living. It's like he just went poof." Koga crossed his arms and tilted his head back. Keiko knew better to think this was a good visit.

"We both know that's not why you're here Koga." She said looking at him, he smirked a bit and sighed, "No, it's not at all. I missed you is all." He said as he watched her move along the board.

'Figures, he wants something. Jeez.' Keiko looked at him and sighed, "Let me guess, couldn't find someone to accompany you to the gala?" Before he could answer her the phone on her desk rang. Being the upscale guy he was answered before Keiko could look away from the wall. "Koga speaking." Keiko just stared at the places the girls were picked up at letting out a curse under her breath.

Koga looked over at her snapping his fingers to get her attention. She looked at Koga as he hung up the phone. "17 kills he isn't missing anymore. They just found another body a mile away from the last dump site. Let's go." Koga said handing her jacket to her, she took it from him and smiled. "I knew I wasn't stuck in a spot on this case! Let's go catch this son of a cake monster!"

Koga looked at her with his head cocked to the side, "Son of a cake monster?" Keiko shrugged, my best friend is having twins and I'm trying to clean up my vocabulary. Now get a move on slow poke."

 _TO LUNARA AND SESSHOMARU_

They were sitting in the lobby of the bakery waiting for a slice of cake. Sesshomaru agreed to share a piece with Lunara as long as she stopped asking for the dogs secrets. As Lunara sat there he realized there was something on the news about the mass murders happening lately but didn't pay much attention to it as soon as the cake arrived. Lunara didn't waste any time shoving it into her mouth while Sesshomaru only took a bite to know that if he ate anymore the woman in from of him would growl at him. He sighed and just leaned back in his chair, "How is it Lunara?" He asked watching her shovel it down like it was a contest. She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes and nodded frantically.

It was quiet for a few moments before Lunara sighed looking down at her plate. Sesshomaru saw her and cocked his head, "Would you like another?" She looked at him as he asked and nodded. He sighed and went to ask for another.

While he was gone Lunara decided to text Keiko and make sure work was alright like she normally did. She didn't see much of Keiko since she was working overtime to take care of her and the tiny children in her tummy. She scrolled to Keiko's number and opened the chat box.

 **Lunara: Hey Keiko, how is work going? :-) Is everything alright with your case?**

She sent the message and waited for a reply that would only take a few seconds. But after Sesshomaru came back she realized Keiko wasn't replying. Rather than annoying her she just set her phone on the table and started eating the cake. 'I'm sure she'll reply when she isn't busy. She always does.'

 _TO KEIKO AND KOGA_

Keiko stood behind the forensics team as they took some photos of the body while Koga looked around the scene. "Koga see anything?" Another FBI agent, Hakkaku, asked while Keiko looked at the body.

Koga shook his head, "No nothing, this is nothing like the other girls." Keiko said as she moved closer to the body, "This girl was pregnant, but the question is where is the baby? This changes the profile of the victims.." She said as she looked around.

Koga looked at the girl and realized what they were missing, "Keiko what's under her?" He said pointing at the scrap of paper. Keiko cocked her head and looked behind her, "Ginta, may I have some gloves please?" The young assistant nodded and handed his boss some. She put them on and carefully pulled the paper out.

She looked over it and realized something, tossing the paper she rolled the body over only to jump back about a foot. "What is it Keiko?" Koga asked but didn't get a reply. He looked and saw what made her jump. "Is that a photo pinned to her back with push pins?" Hakkaku asked. Keiko nodded, "It's a picture of the baby." Koga said looking at it. "Hey Keiko, can you pull that off?" He said gesturing to the picture.

Keiko nodded and pulled it off the body handing it to Koga who flipped it over. After a moment he handed it back to Keiko, "It's for you..." He said looking away.

Keiko looked at the photo before taking it from him, one she had it she realized what he was talking about and turned it over. On the back in bold letters was a message that read:

 _Miss Crescent,_

 _Bet you're unhappy that you missed me for 3 weeks. Better luck next time. Let the game of hide and seek begin._

She growled a bit before pushing the picture in a bag, "Take this, I'm leaving." She said to Ginta as she got up off the ground. Koga nodded, "I'll finish up here. Something says that the press wants to talk to you though since it's your case." She just nodded not looking at him and walked away. After she talked to the press she got in her car and realized that she had a text message from Lunara. She just smiled and texted back before putting her car in drive and going back to the office to finish a few things so she could go home.

 _TO LUNARA AND SESSHOMARU_

"Sesshomaru you didn't have to wait for me to finish peeing you know, you could have went to the ca and waited." Lunara stated as she walked away from the man standing outside of the woman's bathroom inside the mall. "I'm sorry but I don't feel right letting you go anywhere alone. I was tempted to go with you after I felt the strange aura in the apartment when I came to get you disappear." He said back in the ice cold voice of finality. She just sighed, "I didn't know, I'm sorry. But since were done can we go home?" She said rubbing her eyes, "I'm sleepy Sesshomaru."

He looked at her and nodded. She looked at her phone to realize she had a text from Keiko.

 **Keiko: Yeah, it's fine. I won't be home until about 2-3, clocking overtime. Don't eat junk food for dinner. Tell Sesshomaru to stay the night with you, once I get home he can leave if he pleases. Bedtime is 10. No later.**

She looked at Sesshomaru and showed him the text. His eye brow twitched a bit but he just nodded, "Like I'm leaving you alone with a sleep deprived half-breed while there is danger afoot." He said walking towards the door.

Lunara just looked at him, 'Why is he being so protective all of a sudden? It's not like I'm in any real danger..' Sesshomaru just looked behind him and glared at her until she started to follow him. 'This girl will be the death of me. Why is my beast so protective of her? I don't understand let alone do I care.'

 **Lunara: Alright K, good luck with work. See you when you're home.**

A few seconds later Lunara's phone dinged with a reply. She smiled and looked at it only to make her smile fade.

 **Keiko: Have Sesshomaru sleep in your room on the couch. I'll check to make sure you two listened when I get home. End of discussion.**

Lunara looked confused and just decided not to argue. Usually Keiko's tuition is on point with this stuff and if that's what she wanted then that was what was happening. With that she shoved the phone in her pocket and walked to get into the car with Sesshomaru so they could return home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lunara and Sesshomaru made it back to the apartment after going to the bakery, mall and past a smoothie shop plus getting a tub of ice cream. "Alright Lunara. Keiko said no junk food and bed at 10 so what should we have for dinner?" She looked at him with a slightly flustered look, "What do you want?" Sesshomaru looked at her and shrugged.

"Take out?" Sesshomaru asked and she just nodded, "Yes please."

After they went and got food they returned to the apartment to enjoy their dinner. Lunara got a pizza and Sesshomaru just got some steak from a restaurant to go. Lunara looked at his dinner and then at hers. He saw here and sighed, "You want a bite of mine don't you."

She nodded, "I don't know why since I don't care for steak but I want a bite please Sesshomaru?" He pushed his container towards her and she took a piece out, stuffing it in her mouth she pushed it back to him. "Thank you." From there they ate their dinner in silence.

 _TO KEIKO_

She was sitting at her desk staring at the wall. She didn't understand it, "Why disappear for 3 weeks then change your victims profile and attach a note for me?" She asked herself as she rubbed her temples, "What do you have planned Mr. murderman?" She looked over the report from today when they found the girl.

Sighing she leaned back covering her face, "I don't know what this means! Gah!" She screamed into the air.

She was unaware of Koga standing in her door way, "Someone is a bit stressed for the press. Turn on your TV." He said walking over to her desk.

She didn't ask questions, just listened and turned on her TV. Clicking the power button she noticed the news was on.

 _ **'Local authorities say that the profiles for the victims previous has changed, today at about 3:29 pm a bystander discovered the body of a woman in her late 20's dumped a mile from a dump site for a body 3 weeks ago of a young woman in her early 20's. Officer Crescent spoke with us briefly before fleeing to her car and said this:**_

 _ **-Well we have realized the profile for the victims is apparently changing but I can't release any information until the report is complete, the excavation of the area and we've notified the family of the event. I would like to encourage young women to travel in groups and always keep their cell phones on hand also to report anything suspicious they may see. Don't travel at night and if you do always be with someone for your safety. I deny any further questions, thank you.-**_

 _ **We are lead to believe that the killer has not been captured and will strike again. We advise everyone to travel in groups and never alone along with keeping their phone dialed on 911 for safety. Now back to the weather.'**_

Keiko sighed and turned the TV off, "Great Lunara probably watched that." Koga looked at the board, "There has to be a pattern that will give this killer away. But what?"

 _TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME_

"Kagome! Come here! Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled from her mom's living room. Kagome sighed, 'Can't I just get a break?' She thought to herself as she walked to the living room. She looked at Inuyasha who was fixated on the TV.

She looked and saw that Keiko was on TV. "They found another body today. She seems shaken up, maybe we should call and see how she's holding up?" Inuyasha said not looking towards her. She understood, "Inuyasha I don't think calling her right now is the greatest idea. I think we should leave her be for a while. Besides I'm sure Koga is around her and the last thing I want is to listen to you two fight over the phone again." She said walking away.

He huffed a bit, "He shouldn't be calling you anyways!" He huffed a bit, "Mangy man, calling my woman."

Kagome sighed and decided to text Lunara to see if she saw the news.

 _TO LUNARA_

Sesshomaru walked out from the bathroom to find Lunara in front of the TV on the couch and heard the news.

 _ **'We are lead to believe that the killer has not been captured and will strike again. We advise everyone to travel in groups and never alone along with keeping their phone dialed on 911 for safety. Now back to the weather.'**_

Lunara looked shocked as she rubbed her tummy a bit humming. Sesshomaru felt a wave of worry flow over him. 'Why am I having these feelings? Is she worried?' He sighed and walked over to sat down next to her. Without his knowing it his aura released, covering Lunara to the point her worries left.

"Sesshomaru, why is your aura blanketing over me? I'm fine, just worried about Keiko and anyone else that may fall victim to this man." She said taking a sip of her smoothie.

He sighed and looked at the clock, it had been 7:30 when they returned home and it was now 8:51. He looked to her and smirked a bit, "You should take a relaxing bath before you have to go to bed."

Lunara's phone dinged and she looked at it, "Huh, Kagome messaged me."

 **Kagome: Did you see the news?**

 **Lunara: Yea I just finished watching it. Sad that girl was a victim.**

She set her phone down and a few seconds later it went off again.

 **Kagome: Yeah Inuyasha wanted to call Keiko but seeing as she's working I figured it wouldn't be a good idea. We'll be home Christmas day. See you guys then.**

Lunara set her phone down and glared at him but calmed down a bit when she started to yawn, "Alright, Only if you sit outside the door though." She joked a bit getting up walking towards the bathroom, Sesshomaru just nodded and moved towards the door as she closed it.

Listening through the door he could hear her clothes dropping to the floor and the water running through the pipe hitting the cream colored bath tub. "I'll be here when you get out. I promise."

She just smiled a bit and got into the bath. She decided to relax a bit, 'I wonder if Keiko is going to catch this guy. There has been a lot of killings.' She thought to herself as her tail swished through the water.

Sesshomaru huffed a bit, "You know for a Neko you really love your baths. I thought cats hated water?" He said through the door on high alert for anything unusual. Lunara just chuckled, "Well I love baths oddly enough." Lunara said swishing her tail more.

After about 45 minutes Lunara decided it was time to go to bed and got out. Putting her night dress on she moved to the door opening it to reveal Sesshomaru just hanging out against the wall next to it. She just smiled and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and let a rumble loose from his chest without knowing why. "Sesshomaru, can we go to bed now? Keiko said you have to sleep in the same room as me. I don't argue with her." She said walking towards her door.

Sesshomaru just obeyed and went in with her, shutting the door behind him and laying down on the couch. She smiled and threw an envelope at him. He stared at it, "What is this?" He asked opening it. All she could do was giggle. He pulled a ticket out and read it. "A winter showcase." He stated as he read that she was to be part of the musical entertainment.

Lunara smiled, "Yea, they want me to play my koto during the showcase." She couldn't help but bounce up and down a bit before leaning back into her bed releasing a yawn. He looked over it for a while before he realized it was unusually quiet now and looked to see Lunara sleeping. He just smirked and listened to the night.

 _TO KEIKO  
_

She had been at it for hours now, it was 1:45 in the morning and all she had managed to get done was rip Koga's shirt and some of her hair out. "Keiko you need to calm down." He said looking at her. She just glared at him then looked back to the board.

After a few moments Koga decided to speak again. "Keiko there isn't anything else now. Maybe you should go home." She sighed and looked at him, "Let's play a game of hide a seek. If I was a killer why would I say that?" She asked Koga in a soft tone as she overlooked the picture with the small note on the back.

He leaned back in her chair and looked at her before stretching, "Because you are my seeker?" He looked at her and all she did was shake her head, "I think there is something at the crime scene we missed." She said looking at the map.

He just shook his head, "There isn't any use looking over it now. Just go home and rest okay?" Koga said as he walked up behind her with her coat. She sighed and took it from him, "Why me? Why 3 weeks and why the change in victim profiles? It makes no sense to change up his game after 16 kills already." She said walking towards her desk to grab her phone.

Koga looked at her, "Maybe this sicko just has something against woman cops?" She shook her head at the mans theory. She looked at the map before opening her office door, "Who knows but I won't find it sleep deprived. I'll go back to the crime scene tomorrow when I get ready for work." He nodded and left the office leaving her to look it over, 'I have a horrible feeling about this.' She thought to herself as she flicked the light switch.

She got out of the station and walked towards her car. After she was inside she felt an odd feeling rush over her, before getting in her car she looked around. Koga had already left so it wasn't him. She listened carefully with her ears. After about 5 minutes of silence she got into her car. The drive home was silent.

No radio.

No cars outside.

As she pulled into the apartment complex she parked next to Sesshomaru's car and got out, "I'm tired, I want to go to bed. It's been a rough month." She said to herself as she walked up the stairs to the apartment. She took her keys out and unlocked the door, listening for a moment she knew they were asleep. She walked in and locked the door.

Going to her room and flopping on the bed. 'I don't even have the energy to change.' Was her last coherent thought before she fell asleep.

 _IN THE MORNING_

Lunara woke up at 8:30 sharp for her morning meditation. As she sat up she noticed something fluffy wrapped around her waist.

"What the.." She said looking to her side to realize Sesshomaru was snuggled up against her back with his hand on her stomach.

She cocked her head to the side and stayed silent for a moment. After a few seconds reality hit her and she kicked him off the bed. Sesshomaru landed hard on the ground and released a growl, "What the hell!" He said pushing himself up. Lunara looked at him and smirked, "That's what you get for being a pervert and getting into bed with me!" She said as she walked towards the door.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an icy glare, "Excuse me? I didn't get into bed with you I was on the cou-" He was about to finish his sentence until he realized he was on the opposite side of the room from the couch.

He cocked his head, "My apologies." He said getting up off the floor to his feet, he nodded at her and exited the room after rubbing against her. She stiffened a little bit, hearing Keiko rustle around in her room. When she realized the half demon wouldn't be getting up she released a breath and shivered, "Now I'll smell like Sesshomaru all day." She said getting dressed and going to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was drinking coffee reading the news paper.

She snickered a bit, "You're so old school. I don't understand you're fascination with news papers." Sesshomaru didn't look at her but nodded, "It's nice to read rather than stare at a tv. I quite enjoy newpapers." Lunara opened the fridge and decided to drink apple juice rather than orange juice today.

"LuLu.." She heard Keiko say as she walked into the kitchen, still in her uniform and her hair in a mess with one sock on.

Lunara looked over at her, "Keiko. You look like a train wreck. Did you want coffee oh mighty train crash?" She joked a bit turning the coffee pot on. Keiko just nodded and shuffled to the kitchen table with her brief case. She sat down and pulled out a few files before sighing, "I work too much." Lunara just nodded in agreement. 'Her and Sesshomaru both work too much. I wish they'd get a break.' She thought as she drank her juice. "Keiko you look like a disaster.

Your hair looks horrible." Sesshomaru stated and was shot a glare of pure hatred. Keiko sighed and pushed the files to the side, laying her head on the table to stare at the fridge.

"I hate that it's 3 days until Christmas eve and I have to work." She said as she watched Lunara pull out a doughnut. She glares a bit before getting up and walking over to her neko friend grabbing the doughnut from her, "What did I say about junk food? LuLu you're gonna make your babies sugar junkies!" She said shoving the doughnut in her mouth.

Lunara's mouth fell open, "Keiko that was my doughnut!" She pouted when Keiko shrugged in response and went back to her seat at the table. The morning went on until Keiko had to get ready for work. Sesshomaru looked at Lunara, "I don't have to go to work today but I will have to go to work tomorrow." She nodded and smiled a bit, "Does this mean we can go get cake today?" Sesshomaru shook his head and let out a sigh, "Of course." Grabbing her coat they left before Keiko left for work.

 _TO KEIKO_

Keiko sat in her car near the crime scene waiting for Koga to get there so she didn't go alone in case something were to happen. Tapping her fingers against the dash board she decided to quit waiting and grabbed her gun getting out of the car.

"Koga, stupid man can't even show up on time." She said looking at her watch, 12:45.

She sighed walking over to the lot and stood for a moment. Looking around she slowly started walking in a line, "If I was playing hide and seek where would I hide my secret message?" She said to herself moving east from where the body was lying.

As she walked along a straight line a sight of yellow caught her eyes. Cocking her head she pulled out her gloves to put them on and approached it. Kneeling down she found an envelope Sighing, "Koga where are you? Jesus. This is weird." She pulled out her phone but out the corner of her eyes she saw Koga walking towards her.

"I'm right here, what's up?" He asked stopping behind her.

She held up the envelope above her head, "This wasn't here yesterday when we were here was it?" There was a silence for a while and he finally answered, "No. No it wasn't." He said, Keiko stood up and looked at him.

Her eyes scanned the area for a while before falling on Koga, "Which means our killer came back to deliver a message." She said waving the envelope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Keiko sat at her desk inside her office surrounded by the Chief of police Saya along with the head agent of the FBI Totosai and Koga. They huddled near her desk as she stared at each one of them. Slowly regaining her composure to open the envelope herself and Koga had found at the crime scene during the second visit.

It had been a tense hour they stared at the envelope in question. Saya had finally had enough and cleared his throat, "Crescent. Open the darn envelope girl."

She looked up at him under her eyelashes. As she swallowed the lump in her throat she decided they had waited long enough and sighed. She lifted the envelope, carefully opening it so she didn't rip it. Koga cocked his head at her slow motion.

Once open, she slid her hand in and pulled out a stack of paper. Totosai looked at the papers with his over sized eyes. After a long moment of looking through the papers she dropped them and tumbled back in her chair towards the wall. All the men around her jumped and looked at them.

"What is it Kei? What are they?" Koga asked, calming her down from her shock. She shook her head and got up, "I'm fine. But I don't like that!" She stated pointing at the pictures and papers on the desk.

Saya picked up one of the photos and examined it, "What is this a picture of?" Keiko walked over and pointed in the upper left center. "See that window?" He nodded, "That's the window to my apartment." She pointed.

Totosai looked and stretched, "What does the paper say?" Keiko groaned as she picked it up and showed it to him. Regretting her decision to take this case she slammed her head against the table. Totosai looked at it, "'Can you find what I'm seeking before I do Miss Crescent?' What the actual underworld? Is he targeting you Crescent?"

She sighed and slammed her head against the desk again, "I have no idea what this maniac is doing. I honestly don't"

Koga stepped in her way of slamming her head against the desk once more, "Stop that, we need you're brain. Now think. Why would the serial killer send us this and why is he always specifically talking to you Kei!?" Keiko sighed and fell down on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

She stared at the florescent lights as she listened to the head honcho boss talking to Koga and Totosai. 'It will be a long night..' She thought before closing her eyes to block out the sound. Koga looked at his friend on the floor before he let out a sigh, "Guys I think we should at least let her go home for the time being. She's been clocking in a lot of overtime."

Totosai looked at the girl on the floor and then to Saya. Saya scratched his head and nodded, "Go home Crescent. Just get out of here. We'll discuss this in the next few days." Keiko winced a bit as Koga held his hand out to help her. "Okay, see ya." She said walking out. Koga looked at Totosai and Saya, "She's going to the bar. We all know this but now let's figure out how we will be doing about this." Saya stated as Koga watched her leave.

He looked away, "Yea let's hope it doesn't end up being a blood bath."

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Lunara looked over at Sesshomaru from across the kitchen table. He was reading a newspaper like always and she shook her head not understanding it. "Hey Sesshomaru?" She said as she shoved a piece of egg in her mouth.

Sesshomaru didn't look away from the newspaper but he made a grunting sound to let her know she could continue. She rubbed her thighs together and let out a breath, "Why are you spending so much time with me? Ever since that day you felt a strange aura in the apartment you've been around me none stop.."

There was a silence for a moment before he set down the newspaper to look at her, "It's for you're protection." He left no room for a retort but he got one anyways.

Lunara glared at him, under her breath she made a cocky remark. "Why does he care about my protection, what am I a kitten to him?" She pushed her finished plate away and got up from the table to get some juice.

Sesshomaru stared at her as she opened the fridge. As Lunara was pouring a drink Sesshomaru got up and stood behind her, "Sesshomaru?" He didn't budge until the sound of the door closing caught Lunara's attention. 

Looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder she spotted her best friend as she stumbled through the hallway towards the living room avoiding the kitchen at all costs. Sesshomaru and Lunara sniffed the air, causing Lunara to cover her nose. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and went to the bar area of the apartment.

"Keiko...?" She whispered watching her friend plop down on the couch and sink in. She didn't get a reply, Sesshomaru stood behind her and watched Keiko dig through her backpack before pulling out a beer.

They both stiffened as they heard her break the cap off and turn on the TV. The news started playing and all she did was stare. They walked around the counter to the living room looking at the TV.

 _ **Today on the daily news! We have a special one for you. We caught up with officer Crescent as she was leaving her station to question her about the strange occurrences and the confirmed envelope that was found during a second visit to the crime scene.**_

 _ **Upon asking her a series of questions she refused to answer any of them due to her rash nature but we got the answer! We had a private interview with Police Chief Saya just an hour ago where he wanted to confirm some doubts.**_

 _ **'Yes we have seen the contents of the envelope and while I cannot share the information with you due to it involving someone knew I can confirm that the killer is at large. We regret to inform that the case and all it's members will be handed over to Totosai of the FBI due to it becoming now a federal case.' was Saya's comment.**_

Suddenly a bottle crashed into the TV making Lunara jump while Sesshomaru growled. Keiko got off the couch and made her way past them to her room, slamming the door. Lunara looked at the TV and then to Sesshomaru before she coughed a bit. Sesshomaru looked at her, "Are you alright? Did that scare you?" Lunara looked at him with the start of tears in her eyes and shook her head as she stepped away from him.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a nod, pushing her towards the front door, "How about we go get some cake?"

He said grabbing his coat. Lunara just nodded and took her coat from Sesshomaru. As they were leaving Lunara looked behind her towards her friend's door as she walked out the door, 'I hope you're alright Keiko.' Shutting the door behind her and locking the deadbolt.

As she walked down the stairs she ended up bumping into someones back. Raising her hand along the side of they bodies arm she realized it was Sesshomaru she ran into. "Sesshomaru? Why'd you stop?" She asked tapping his shoulder. After a few moments he relaxed, finishing his descend down the stairs, "It's nothing, let's go." She cocked her head to the side in curiosity but knew it was pointless to ask anymore and walked to the passenger side of the car.

The car ride to the bakery was quiet, Lunara stared out the window at the moving sights of downtown Tokyo. Sesshomaru could feel the tension throughout the car as they pulled into the parking space and cut the engine. He turned his head to her and glared at her, Lunara turned to look at him and nodded. They were silently having a conversation about whether she was okay or not. They finished their conversation and got out, heading towards the bakery.

Once they made it towards the door Lunara stopped from opening the door. Sesshomaru looked over at her with an intense stare, wondering what was wrong with her only to smell the salty tears from her. She stood for a few seconds before looking at him with tears streaming down her face. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before Lunara broke the contact. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was wrong with her but decided not to push her about it.

They walked into the bakery, while Sesshomaru ordered their cake Lunara went at sat down at the same window seat her and Keiko always sit at, looking out into the downtown area of Tokyo near the university they attend.

She looked from the window to her phone and wondered if she should text her friend but decided against it due to the fact that her friend was currently drunk.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat across from her, looking at her with a worry that sparked in his eyes. Clearing his throat to get her attention before speaking, once she looked at him he decided to speak, "I know you're not alright. What is wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering him, "I'm just worried about Keiko, she's never gotten that drunk but this case is seriously stressing her out. I don't understand how she does it honestly." He looked at her as she looked away back to the window.

He sighed and waited for the cake, "I'm sure she is alright, she is just letting of a bit of steam. I let off steam when I need to." She didn't say anything and just nodded. 'Of course a mob boss would need to let off some steam, but I'm sure he doesn't know any of us know that he is a mob boss. Idiot.' She just kept staring at him until the cake arrived. She rubbed her tummy and made cute cooing noises, "Mommy loves you babies, I can't wait until you can enjoy cake on your own." She said as she took a bite of the cake.

Sesshomaru watched her eat the cake as he decided to observe her, 'She always smells like me all the time, so I can't tell who her babies father is. What a burden.' She looked at him, "Is everything alright Sesshomaru?"

He nodded and she went back to eating her cake. 'I can't help but feel a connection to her, I can feel her sadness and her worry.'

 _ **BACK AT THE POLICE STATION~*~**_

Koga was sitting in Keiko's desk looking over the recent murder and evidence. "I don't understand why this was addressed to Keiko" Saya looked over the map on the wall, the red strings strung all over the map with pictures.

Saya sighed before moving back to Koga at the desk, "I'm not sure if this will be an issue but if it becomes more of an issue we'll have to remove her from the case." Saya said as he exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Koga couldn't help but slam his head against the desk, 'She isn't going to be happy about this at all. She's worked months on this case to get this far only to possibly be thrown off the case.'

Koga looked over the pictures of the apartment as he glanced at the clock. He sighed as he stretched, "7:45, it's about time to go home. It's getting late."

He turned off the desk light skimming the room for his coat on the back of the office door. He looked over at the wall of Keiko's office and shook his head, 'She spent so much time working on this and might lose her chance of catching this guy.' He thought as he walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder at the room to make sure he turned off all the lights.

Nodding to himself with an acceptable grunt he left the room. Walking through the lobby of the station and waving to the night shift employee's he left to go home for the night.

While Koga walked to his car, he hadn't knowledge the sight of amber colored eyes in the distance, watching his every move towards his car. "She will be mine." The strange character said as he faded away towards the back of the tree line.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru woke up around 4 A.M every morning for work. His daily routine included the minimal but never exceeding;

 _ **4:00 – Stretch**_

 _ **4:15 – Brush his teeth**_

 _ **4:18 – Enter the shower**_

 _ **4:40 – Prepare coffee**_

 _ **5:00 – Retrieve the newspaper and drink his coffee**_

 _ **5:15 – Read the news paper**_

 _ **5:45 – Check on the occupants of where he was**_

 _ **6:00 to 6:45 – Watch the news**_

 _ **7:00 – Write a note and hang it on the fridge for the pregnant neko woman**_

 _ **7:15 – Leave for work**_

And then he'd be on his way to his Bugatti on his way to work. Promptly on his arrival to work at exactly 7:55 he will send a secretary to get his morning coffee for work and enter his office before locking the door.

Sighing inwardly Sesshomaru made his way to the book case, looking out the window for a brief moment he pulled a small back note book from the shelf. Opening it he shuffled to his desk and sat down before pulling out his cellphone. Flipping through pages of the book he dialed a number and shoved the phone to his ear.

After 3 rings a woman answered;

" **Well if it isn't boss Taisho himself, what do I owe the honor?"** She asked as he listened to the sound of shuffling papers through the phone.

He sighed and tilted his neck, "How are the things going for the group in upscale Tokyo? I was aware you were suppose to give me a progress report after the ambush in the central district"

He listened to her exhale as she yelled at some people before answering, **"Well we ran into some... Issues with the trade off before we could do anything the cops showed up before Carlo could finish the trade off."** She said as Sesshomaru could hear some papers being shuffled. His jaw tightened before he could reply the woman started talking again, **"But in the brighter light, we made the trade in downtown Tokyo with a man by the name of Rae. No one knew him but he said he was sent by another boss to finish the trade."**

Sesshomaru looked at his clock before writing something in his book and speaking, "When is the next trade?"

The woman sighed and started speaking, **"The next one is in a few hours in the Harbor district near the police station."**

He groaned a bit, 'I hate the Harbor district, I also hate it being so close to Keiko's work place. If I had known we were all going to be acquainted I wouldn't have an issue.' He rubbed his face with his hand before answering back to the woman, "Change the trade point to a different location and finish your job." He could hear her swallow the lump in her throat.

" **Right away Taisho."** He hung up the phone and mentally kicked himself for ever getting into this business.

He unlocked his office door and shuffled back to his desk, shuffling through papers. As he was looking over the annual reports for his company his secretary came in with a sticky note and his coffee, "Good morning Mr. Taisho, I wrote down all the numbers of people who have called. Most of them were clientele and charities." She stated setting the coffee down. He looked at her as if she was going to say something else, "And?"

She set the note down before taking a few steps to the door, "You're mother will be here in exactly 4 minutes..." She said running out of the room. 

He smacked his head against his desk, "Damnit. I don't want to see her."

 _ **~*Lunara*~**_

Lunara woke up from her nightly sleep at promptly 9:30 since her alarm went off. Looking around her ceiling she sighed, closing her eyes. She looked at her phone and realized tonight was the winter gala. In a rush she rolled off her bed in excitement before jumping to her feet and running out of her bedroom.

Jumping down the hall she ran into Keiko's room, bouncing on the bed, "Keiko! Wake up!" She shook her while she bounced.

Keiko reached a hand out trying to grab her bedside lamp to turn it on before rolling over on her back. Lunara hung over her with a wide grin, crawling off the bed and running out the door. Keiko ran her hand down her face before swinging her feet over the bed, "It's only 9:30 in the morning Lunara!" She said flopping on the ground.

From the other room she heard Lunara shuffling inside the kitchen, "I made coffee for your hangover! I have to go somewhere I'll see you later!" Keiko groaned as she winced at the sound of the door slamming.

Lunara practically skipped down the stairs to the bus stop, listening to music on her phone. She stopped at the bench and sat down, ignoring the odd man standing at the bus stop with her. 'I've never seen him around. Wonder if he's new in town.'

She decided not to dwell on it and went back to her phone, she pulled up Sesshomaru's convo in the text section and sent him a text:

 **Lunara: Don't forget, that winter gala is tonight and you still need a suit. I'm going to find a dress to fit my ever rapidly growing stomach.**

She waited a few moments noticing the man next to her was peeking glances at her. She decided to just ignore it as long as she could. She felt her phone vibrate and opened it to see a text from Sesshomaru:

 **Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru understands, I'll make sure to be there before we have to leave in an appropriate tux.**

Lunara smiled at her phone before then bus showed up. She got on the bus and went to the back, feeling comfortable away from people she didn't know. She watched the city fly by she thought back to what she was actually doing.

She need a dress, and new shoes. But preferably something to fit her every growing stomach. Where had her life gone she wondered. Every day she grew more and more upset because of her hormones and as much as she wanted to just ignore them she couldn't.

'I really want cake, but I don't like going to that part of town alone.' The bus stopped and she realized it was her stop, she struggled to get up until a red headed man walked up to her, "Excuse me miss do you need help?" She looked at him with a confused look before nodding. He stretched his hand towards her and she hesitated before she grabbed it.

He pulled her up before removing his hand and giving a curt nod, exiting the bus. She was a statue for a moment as she just looked over the events of just now. The bus driver yelling at her brought her from her state and she made her way off the bus.

She looked around for the man that just helped her but didn't see him. She sighed and looked at her hand that he grabbed, "I didn't even get his name..." She started walking towards the store she was going to get her dress from.

She entered the store and automatically noticed a bunch of colorful dresses made for pregnant woman. She walked to the counter and rang the bell sitting there, after a few moments a man walked out and squealed, "Hello! Welcome to the rummage corner."

Lunara looked at him for a moment before shifting her weight to her left foot, "Maybe you can help me. I'm in desperate need of a dress that will help cover my protruding stomach for a gala tonight." The man walked around the counter and looked at her for a moment, "You're a neko right?" She nodded and he walked away.

After a few moments he came back with a pastel blue mermaid tail dress with a pastel red bow on the back. She looked at it for a moment before saying anything. "Can I try it on?" He looked at her before nodding and showing her to the dressing room.

After about 5 minutes she walked out with the dress on the hanger and nodded, "This is it. I'll take it." He smiled and ushered her over to the counter where she handed him Keiko's credit card. After the dress was paid for and slipped into a bag she made her way to the shoe store.

Lunara looked around for the perfect pair of shoes to go with her dress before coming across a pair of dazzling off-white heels that had straps that intertwined around her calves with jewels hanging off the tops. Lunara couldn't help the squeal she made when she saw them, after paying for them she decided that she did want some cake so she got on the bus to go to the bakery.

 _ **~*Keiko*~**_

Keiko rolled out of her bed onto the floor. She laid there for a few minutes with her face pressed against the linoleum, "I don't want to go to work today. Please Kami, don't make me. I'll pray every day!" After a few minutes she sighed and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. As she got up to go take a shower her phone started ringing,

"Hello?"

" _Hey Crescent, are you coming into work today? Because Saya says he needs you here."_

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, "Yes, Koga, I'm coming to work today. I was about to take a shower so I'll be there in an hour." He talked for a few moments about women and their sense of time management.

With that she hung up and went back to getting in the shower. She stood under the water staring at the wall in deep thought.

'Why is he trying to instigate me leaving the case? I don't know this person, I don't understand a thing.'

She finished her shower and made her way to her closet to get dressed. After she was dressed and ready for work she grabbed an apple from the fruit dish on the counter, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Double checking to make sure the door was properly locked she went to her car and drove to work.

Within 15 minutes to the 30 minute drive to work Keiko looked back at her night at the bar.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

Keiko had just gotten off work and traveled her way to the popular Shikon bar in the Harbor district of Tokyo for a few drinks before going home to her best friend and the dogs of all people.

"Of all the people in the world to be at my apartment it just had to be the Taisho's ? Unbelievable, I just can't catch a break." She said while downing her drink in one motion and waving the bar tender to pour her some more.

After an hour and twenty-seven drinks later she finally decided she'd have one more drink before going home to her doom. If she could get there without dying of the void that was becoming unconscious due to the extreme alcohol intake.

Off in her own little world Keiko didn't realize the guy that walked up to her and sat down to her right with a glass of bourbon in his hand. She looked out the corner of her eye and examined his person. He was muscular, with silver-blue eyes, blackish-red hair, several ear piercings, and a devilish smile. She looked over his body a few times before turning back to her drink with the determination to finish and get home.

She sighed and clapped her hands together, "Can I have my bill please?" She asked the bar tender as she pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket.

The man sitting next to her cleared his throat, "I'm Raiden." She looked at him with her head cocked to the side and gave a curt nod, "I'm Keiko. Nice to meet you Raiden, but I must be going. Have a good night." She got up from her chair and went towards the door, as she made her way to her car she heard someone coming up behind her.

Being on the force makes you paranoid. She grabbed her flashlight and held it to be able to beat off whoever was coming behind her.

As she turned and went to hit the person she realized it was Raiden. "Is there something you need?" She asked as she opened her car door, he looked her up and down before handing her a card, "Here's my number, give me a call sometime so we can have dinner or something. If it isn't too much trouble."

She looked at the card and back to him before nodding and getting into her car.

 _ **~END FLASHBACK~**_

Keiko let out an irritated moan as she pulled into her designated parking space behind the station, getting out she stretched and fixed the bullet proof vest she decided she needed to start wearing.

Her head was killing her as she walked through the station to her office to find 3 people sitting in there.

She shuffled to her desk and sat down, digging through her drawer she found some pain killers, "Why is everyone in my office today?" She asked walking to the mini fridge for a bottle of water.

Saya cleared his throat before saying anything, "As you know, we've given the case to Totosai so you'll be answering to him from now on. I don't have to tell you to keep your attitude to a minimum do I Crescent?" She looked between to two men before letting out an irritated breath.

"No I will keep it down a bit, now why was I called to make sure I came into the office today, it can't be just to tell me about an attitude adjustment."

Koga cleared his throat, "There has been another murder that we need you to go check out, we were already there and let me tell you," He cracked his knuckles before continuing, "It wasn't pretty. Seems your Mr. Serial killer is getting really down and dirty."

She cocked her head to the side as he handed her a file. She flipped it open and dropped it instantly, covering her mouth to keep the bile from coming up.

Totosai looked at her, "I assume you knew Kagura?" Keiko just nodded before flipping through the papers inside the file. "We were in a class together this semester. She didn't show up from the last two or three days of class at the end of the semester. We all thought she was just sick." Saya looked over at

Koga who was staring at the wall of pictures and strings, Keiko got up and headed to the wall before putting Kagura's info on the wall and mapping the string to her section.

It was silent for a moment before Keiko spoke, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Are you kidding!?"

Saya and Totosai looked at her as she grabbed a marker and pushed the map board towards the wall. "What is it Ke?" Koga asked watching her draw some lines.

She paused for a moment before turning to them, "Well you see this?"

She asked pointing to the board, "It's a map of the entire Harbor district and Upscale district of Tokyo. If you follow the pattern of the drop sites..." She said making an upside down star in the middle of the map, "It creates an upside down star, which happens to be only in the center of Harbor, but! If you continue with the other dump sites in Upscale, which borders the outline of the entire Harbor district you get," She drew another few lines before spinning on the ball of her foot and throwing the marker towards her desk, "A circle! Do you see what this is!?"

Koga scratched his head, "It's a satanic star?" He said with confusion in his voice. She smiled a giant smile before grabbing another marker and creating a different image on the board, "Which if you do this," She drew some more lines, "You get a-"

Saya cleared his throat, "A spider's web..."

 _ **~Sesshomaru~**_

He was sitting at his desk with his mother, Kimi, across from him. Kimi ran the Judo district of Tokyo since Sesshomaru never went to that part of town to inquire about the trades.

Kimi stared at her son for a few more seconds in utter silence before clearing her throat, "My son, it is time you thought about taking a mate and producing an heir to take of this 'cooperation' job so you can continue the boss job you acquired over the years."

She studied his more than stoic face before continuing, "I don't have to tell you that I also don't want to have to run your other half of the bustling city of Tokyo for the remainder of my isolated and utterly boring life span."

Sesshomaru stared at his mother and was utterly irritated since she stepped foot into his office, 'This woman must be insane to think I'd give up a cooperation I've built from scratch.'

He looked over her before turning to look out the window, "I will not be taking a mate anytime soon nor will I be courting anyone in the future. However, I will consider taking over your area of the city if you will drop the dreams of having grandchildren because I will not be doing that either. I've come to far to be a father during this day and age. Between being a tycoon boss and a mob leader I don't have time to be frolicking through the fields of sexual pleasure to create children."

His mother's aura flared a bit before she took a deep breath, "Now, that that is aside, even though I do not agree with your decision I have come on a more private matter."

She pulled a file from her purse and threw it on his desk, "There is a tradesman by the name of Rae." Sesshomaru scoffed before opening the file, "I take it you have heard of him my son?" He nodded at her and motioned for her to continue.

"He is not a bad guy but we did a full scan of his background and learned he use to work for the task force. We are uncertain of what to do about this little bit of information on him. He made a trade a few weeks ago when the police busted our men during an agreement."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Simple. Next time he makes a trade kill him." He mother opened her mouth to say something but Sesshomaru held his hand up to stop her, "My answer is final." Kimi just nodded and clapped her hands together, "My work is done then, I will take my leave."

She got up and went to the door, "Before I go son, I should let you know that the smell of cat on a dog is most unpleasant." She clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth and left.

Sesshomaru just stared at the door, hoping that at any moment it would spontaneously combust under the heat of his stare. "Stupid door." He turned back to his work ignoring the stifling giggles coming from his secretary referring to the comment about his door.

 _ **~LUNARA~**_

Lunara was walking around the mall, killing time before she had to leave for home. Looking through the windows of the shops she decided to do a bit of shopping. Looking through her purse she pulled out Keiko's credit card, "Well she did tell me to go and buy some more clothes to accommodate for my ever growing size."

Looking around she found a book store and decided to buy a new book. Walking in she went back to the romance section, she was looking at a shelf of books when a man bumped into her and didn't apologize before returning to arguing with another man.

She wasn't one for eaves dropping but the two men were talking really loud. So she grabbed a book off the shelf and pretended to read the back while she listened, "I know you've been involved with that case on the news, and don't even try to lie to me about it. I'll know if you're lying and I have no problem exposing you."

The taller man looked at him and snickered but Lunara could only stare at the attractive man being snickered at, 'Oh my that's the guy that helped me this morning!' "Who are the police going to believe? The one with the rap sheet or the model citizen?"

The attractive man glared at the other guy and snarled a bit, "That file was sealed and most of it was your fault anyways and you know it!" He let his yokai aura flare a bit before stomping his foot in irritation. "Oh I know that, but will they?"

The man patted the guys back and walked away. Lunara stared at him for a moment before deciding to approach the man. With caution she tapped his shoulder and he stiffened, "Hello, you helped me this morning."

He turned around and gave her a small smile before nodding, "Yes, I remember. Can I help you with something miss?" She couldn't help the faint hint of pink that crossed her face as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a card, "I wanted to thank you and possibly... If it isn't too weird, give you my number?" She mentally kicked herself for being an awkward socialist.

The man looked at her and couldn't help his face turning red before rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, sure. I'm Ryoden but I prefer to be called Ryo." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and a pen to write down his number and handed it to her, "Call me whenever and I always try to answer calls as much as possible so don't be upset if I miss a call from you."

He offered her a soft smile before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. Lunara's breathing became labored before he let go of her hand.

Lunara pulled her hand back and smiled, "I will, my name is Lunara, it was nice to meet you Ryo." After a few minutes of staring at each other he backed up a bit and turned a corner. Lunara felt a tinge of sadness but didn't think anything of it and went back to getting a book.

Looking at the time she let out a tiny curse before speeding her process to get home to be ready before Sesshomaru showed up.


End file.
